hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Nah, It Will Settle Itself Somehow
Nah, It Will Settle Itself Somehow (まぁなんとかなるぞ Maa nantoka naru zo) is the second image song for the character Romano in Hetalia: Axis Powers. It is sung by Daisuke Namikawa, in the voice of Romano. Lyrics Kanji= 「おい！何浮かない顔してんだよ？ たっく、しょうがねえな... 南イタリア式解消法教えてやるぞ、このやろー！」 Bam Bam Bam Bam Bambino！ Mam Mam Mam Mam Mam Mamma Pa Pa Pa Pa Pa Papa Zi Zi Zi Zi Zi Zia Zi Zi Zi Zi Zi Zio Non Non Non Non Non Nonna Non Non Non Non Non Nonno Bella Bella Bella Felice カポナータ・カプレーゼ ワイン飲んでアンティパスト マリナーラ・マルゲリータ トマトの味が決めてだぞ アマトリチャーナ・カルボナーラ 仕上げはペコリーノ・ロマーノ！ ドルチェにはチョコラータ スペイン広場でジェラート 今日なんとかなれば まぁ なんとかなるぞ 飯がうまいだけで Bene Bene ほっぺに指あて ぐるぐると回せ これで解決だぞ Buono! Buono! 「チッ、スペイン広場でジェラート食べたら怒られたぞ！ ちくしょう、全部マッチョジャガイモのせいだぞ！ 今度会ったらマーマイトの刑にしてやるぞ！このやろー！」 コロッセオ・トレヴィの泉 パンテオンならローマだぞ ナポリを見てから死ねなんて 言われる絶景すごいだろー 疲れたらイスキアで テルメに入って ぐだぐだ! 地中海 眺めながら マンマの手料理 腹いっぱい♪ 今日なんとかなれば まぁ なんとかなるぞ これが一番だぞ Comodo Comodo 話が途中でも 遠慮はいらねーぞ これで解決だぞ Siesta Siesta…zzz 今日なんとかなれば まぁ なんとかなるぞ 飯がうまいだけで Bene Bene ほっぺに指あて ぐるぐると回せ これで解決だぞ Buono! Buono! 今日なんとかなれば いつでも ‘La felicita’ これが一番だぞ Comodo Comodo 食事が途中でも 遠慮はいらねーぞ これで解決だぞ トマト トマト Bam Bam Bam Bam Bambino! Mam Mam Mam Mam Mam Mamma Pa Pa Pa Pa Pa Papa Zi Zi Zi Zi Zi Zia Zi Zi Zi Zi Zi Zio Non Non Non Non Non Nonna Non Non Non Non Non Nonno Bella Bella Bella Bravo! |-| Romaji= 「Oi! Nani ukanai kao shitenda yo? Ttaku, shōganē na... Minami itaria shiki kaishōhō oshiete yaru zo, konoyaro!」 Bam-bam-bam-bam Bambino! Mam-mam-mam-mam-mam Mamma Pa-pa-pa-pa-pa Papa Zi-zi-zi-zi-zi Zia Zi-zi-zi-zi-zi Zio Non-non-non-non-non Nonna Non-non-non-non-non Nonno Bella Bella Bella Felice Kaponāta･kapurēze Wain nonde antipasuto Marināra･marugerīta Tomato no aji ga kimete dazo Amatorichāna･Karubonāra Shiage wa Pekorīno･romāno！ Doruche ni wa chokorāta Supein hiroba de jerāto Kyou nantoka nareba, Maa, nantoka naru zo Meshi ga umai dake de Bene Bene Hoppe ni yubi ate Guruguru to mawase Kore de kaiketsu da zo Buono！ Buono！ 「Chi, supein hiroba de jerāto tabetara okorareta zo! Chikushō, zenbu matcho jagaimo no sei da zo! Kondo attara māmaito no kei ni shiteyaru zo! Konoyaro!」 Korosseo･Torevi no izumi Panteon nara rōma da zo Napori wo mite kara shine naite Iwareru zekkai sugoi darō Tsukaretara isukia de Terume ni haitte gudaguda! Chichuukai nagamenagara Manma no teryouri hara ippai♪ Kyou nantoka nareba, Maa, nantoka naru zo Kore ga ichiban da zo Comodo Comodo Hanashi ga tochuu demo Enryo wa iranē zo Kore de kaiketsu da zo Siesta Siesta…zzz Kyou nantoka nareba, Maa, nantoka naru zo Meshi ga umai dake de Bene Bene Hoppe ni yubi ate Guruguru to mawase Kore de kaiketsu da zo Buono！ Buono！ Kyou nantoka nareba Itsudemo ‘La felicita’ Kore ga ichiban da zo Comodo Comodo Shokuji ga tochuu demo Enryo wa iranē zo Kore de kaiketsu da zo Tomato Tomato Bam-bam-bam-bam Bambino! Mam-mam-mam-mam-mam Mamma Pa-pa-pa-pa-pa Papa Zi-zi-zi-zi-zi Zia Zi-zi-zi-zi-zi Zio Non-non-non-non-non Nonna Non-non-non-non-non Nonno Bella Bella Bella Bravo! |-| English= Bam-bam-bam-bam Bambino!Baby Mam-mam-mam-mam-mam MammaMother Pa-pa-pa-pa-pa PapaFather Zi-zi-zi-zi-zi ZiaAunt Zi-zi-zi-zi-zi ZioUncle Non-non-non-non-non NonnaGrandmother Non-non-non-non-non NonnoGrandfather BellaPretty girl Bella Bella FeliceHappy Caponata, Caprese, Let's drink some wine and have Antipasto. Marinara, Margherita, What determines their tastes is tomatoes, you see? Amatriciana, Carbonara, What finishes them up is Pecorino Romano! For DolceSweets, Cioccolata'Chocolated' or 'Chocolate-made; an adjective is good. And let's eat Gelato in the Spanish Plaza! If today you've made it in some way, Nah, it will settle itself somehow. Once the meal is nice, it will be bene'Good' or 'All right', bene. Put a finger on your cheek and screw it. That settles the point. BuonoDelicious! Buono! Colosseo, Trevi Fountain and Pantheon, if you wanna see them, you should go to Rome! How about this view? Isn't it marvelous? It's because people say "See Naples and then die." When you get tired, in Ischia, let's go into Therme, and relax and be lazy! With a view of the Mediterranean Sea, We're gonna eat mamma's home-made dish until we are full. If today you've made it in some way, Nah, it will settle itself somehow. This is the best one, that is comodoComfortable, comodo. Even if I'm in the middle of my talk, you don't need to hesitate about it. That settles the point. Siesta Siesta …zzz If today you've made it in some way, Nah, it will settle itself somehow. Once the meal is nice, it will be bene, bene. Put a finger on your cheek and screw it. That settles the point. Buono! Buono! If today you've made it in some way, there will always be 'La felicita'Happiness. This is the best one, that is comodo, comodo. Even if I'm in the middle of my meal, you don't need to hesitate about it. That settles the point. Tomato, tomato. Bam-bam-bam-bam Bambino! Mam-mam-mam-mam-mam Mamma Pa-pa-pa-pa-pa Papa Zi-zi-zi-zi-zi Zia Zi-zi-zi-zi-zi Zio Non-non-non-non-non Nonna Non-non-non-non-non Nonno Bella Bella Bella Bravo!Excellent Albums This song was released on May 8, 2013, on the album Hetalia Character CD II Vol. 1 - Italy, and it is the second track. Also on the album is Let's Look Behind The Rainbow. This song is also the second track on the album Hetalia Character Song CD The BEST Vol. 2, which was released on August 2, 2017. Category:Songs Category:Media Category:Music